Man's Gotta Do
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Because sometimes even Letty has to let Dom take care of the situation…


_**Man's Gotta Do...**_

**Summary: Because sometimes even Letty has to let Dom take care of the situation.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Dom asked, standing shirtless, licking his lips as he watched Letty stand in the mirror fixing her hair.<p>

"Out." She replied curtly, not bothering to meet his eyes in mirror

He remained quiet as he eyed her movements, sensing the snappiness in her reply as she continued as though he wasn't there.

He had just woken from a nap and noticed her warm body wasn't next to his.

"The fuckin lip stick and the perfume gave that away. My question was where?"

"Somewhere with Mia. I don't know." She replied flippantly, pursing her lips together to evenly distribute her gloss.

When she turned and Dom got a good look at her outfit, his immediate instinct was to forbid her from leaving, then lift her onto the sink and fuck her until she could no longer walk.

He held the inclination in; he planned a different plan of attack: Indifference.

He watched as her leather clad ass walked arrogantly past him, and he smacked it, causing her to mutter something profane under her breath.

"Ok, have fun and be careful." He hunched, walking to their dresser and grabbing a shirt out.

She turned to look at him, eyebrow arched as she wondered what he was playing at.

"Will do." She deadpanned, grabbing her wallet and sashaying out of the door towards Mia's room, in all her predatory glory.

* * *

><p><em>Hours Later<em>

Dom and the guys sat around the pit in the backyard, laughing and drinking.

Dom was mid laugh at Leon's story of his latest conquest's boyfriend catching them in the act when his phone rang.

Reaching for it, he brought the phone to his ear, still laughing at Leon's joke.

"Yea?"

"Hey Dom. It's Hector, I need you at Club Venom. Your girls are down here."

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately alarmed that it wasn't Mia or Letty on the line.

"Letty decked some guy for grabbing Mia. The guy got her pretty good. Normally we'd handle it, but I figured you'd want to take care of it." Hector trailed off, feeling Dom's demeanor change through the phone.

"The fuck you mean? Somebody put their hands on Letty?" He growled, causing the guys to turn and look at him.

"Dom..I... Just get down here." Hector sighed, flinching as Letty burst through the door hollering for him to not call Dom.

"On my way! Keep everyone there." He roared, ending the call, walking briskly over to his car, jumping into it as Vince and the guys trailed behind him.

"What's up Brother? What's wrong with Letty?" Vince asked, as Dom started his engine.

"Club Venom. Letty got into a fight." He informed, smashing his foot on the gas as he skipped second gear, shooting to third.

* * *

><p><em>Minutes Later<em>

Dom jumped out of his car, smoke practically spewing from his nostrils as he walked determined through the back door of the club.

Women who would usually throw themselves at his feet, flinched at the look of rage marring his usual flirtatious features.

"Where is she?" he bit out, one of Hector's guys pointing to a room on the other end of the hall. As he neared the door, he could hear Letty yelling at Hector as he reasoned that it was his duty as Dom's homey to make the call. He could hear Mia's sniffles as Letty let out a stream of curses and shallow breaths.

He burst through the door causing all inhabitants to turn, staring at him in the doorway. Mia ran into his arms as Letty rolled her eyes, holding onto her exposed side in pain.

"Thanks Hector. When Vince and the guys pull up, let them know I'm back here. I need to talk to them." He instructed, knocking fists with his comrade. Once the door was closed behind him, Mia pulled back and began her story of what happened.

"We were at the bar, ordering drinks. Hector's guys paid our tab, so we were hanging with them and dancing. This guy on the dance floor kept trying to talk to me, I told him I was uninterested. He kept grabbing me so Hector's guys told him to lay off.

Everything was cool until about an hour ago. He cornered us coming out of the bathroom. He tried to push up on us so Letty decked him. He staggered like they always do, but it must have been the alcohol because he came back up andâ€¦"

"And punched me in the stomach. It's cool. I'm fine. Can we fucking go home?" Letty interrupted, growling at the fact that she'd been bested and everyone was making a big deal about it.

Dom didn't say anything, he walked around Mia and over to Letty, moving her hands away and sucked in a breath at her purpling skin.

"Ok." He sneered, ignoring her irritable plea, growling before turning and walking away from her and towards the door.

"Dom!" She called after him, recognizing the blind fury as he exited the room, running into Vince as he stalked out of the door.

Walking back towards Hector's guys, they pointed to a room where a guy near Dom's size stood, touching on a few drunk girls as they giggled and allowed his advances.

Dom didn't hesitate; he walked angrily up to the man and clenched his teeth as he pulled back, his fist trying to punch through the man's skull.

The man hit the ground with a sickening crack as Dom's chest heaved with barely contained wrath.

Immediately the women began screaming, running from the room in hysterical dramatics, the music thumping in the background like irksome noise in the newly formed fighting arena.

The man spit a mouthful of blood and turned to look at Dom, a confused look on his face as Dom pulled back again, and punched him in the eye.

Dom's vision blurred as his fists continued to swing, the man's body absorbing his powerful hits as he grunted in anguish. Dom's arms remained in a permanent flex, his arms growing heavy in exhaustion until the man was nearly unconscious.

The frenzies occurring behind Dom didn't penetrate until he took a deep breath, standing, his hands covered in blood as he looked to the doorway. He found Vince holding Letty as she tried to get into the room, whispering to her to 'Let Dom be the man' while Mia stood with Jesse and Leon.

"Come here Letty." Dom implored, gesturing for Vince to turn her loose.

She walked with pained steps up to him as he bent to kiss her lips, using his foot to turn the man on the ground over.

The man groaned as he opened his eyes and when they settled on Letty, the realization of his punishment dawned on him.

"You ever put your hands on one of mine again, and I'll make sure you never wake up. You ever see this face," he gestured to Letty, " You go the other way. If I see you around here, or anywhere, I'll make you wish you were never born."

He allowed Letty to walk back to Vince as he pulled his shirt over his head, using it to wipe his hands off.

You alright, Brother?" Vince asked as he came from the room, his eyes on Mia.

"Not till I get Letty home and talk to her." He admitted, walking over to Mia and kissing her on the cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Ok, let's go home. Ride with Vince. Jesse, get Letty's keys and drive her car home."

He walked over to Letty who was avoiding his stare and ran his eyes over her body. She was still holding her side and the fact made him want to go hit that punk again.

"Let's go home, Letty." He said, moving her hand and replacing it with his, rubbing softly over her bruised flesh as she nodded her head gently. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers as he walked them outside to his car. It took everything within him not to scoop her up and carry her, but he knew she'd probably deck him from the embarrassment.

Opening the door, he made sure she was settled into her seat before circling the car and getting into the driver's side.

* * *

><p>"Let me take those off." Dom encouraged, pulling her towards him as he sat on the end of their bed.<p>

"I am capable of taking my own damn pants off, Dom."

He looked up at her, staring into her face until she sighed, meeting his eyes.

"I know you are. Can you let your man undress you?" He changed, waiting for her to relent.

"Whatever. I don't need you treating me like I'm an invalid and I don't need you treating me like I'm gonna break."

"Letty, tonight could have been way worse. How do you want me to react?"

"I'm not one of those girls that can't handle herself. I don't need you saving me."

"Get over yourself. That punk could have hurt you and Mia. I know you can take care of yourself, I'm aware. But I was justified in my actions."

"Bullshit!"

He stood, grabbing her and spinning her to look in the mirror.

"I watched you in the mirror before you left tonight. You looked perfect. Your clothes, your hair, your lips. Perfection. Look at your fucking side Letty! You think that shit is cool with me? You think I'm supposed to climb in bed and be ok that someone put hands on you?"

"No Dom! But I'm embarrassed enough! I didn't need you storming in there making me look weaker than this already does."

"I made you look weak?" He frowned, his feelings on his sleeve as she turned in his embrace, leaning her forehead into his chest.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, thanks for defending me, but I could have handled it."

"Stop acting like you don't need me sometimes, Letty. If you could have handled it, you would have!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck the pussy that hit you and your ego!" He shouted, and she pushed him, groaning when her muscles in her side stretched.

Grumbling, she bent over in pain as Dom came up behind her, scooping her into his arms.

She made a move to fight him, but he held her tightly, pressing his lips to hers, swallowing all notions of a protest.

He lay her flat on their bed, his hands going to her pants, unzipping the leather and sliding the material down her legs.

"Stop fighting me all the fucking time. You're never gonna make me stop taking care of you." He sighed, his eyes settling over her purplish skin.

"This shit makes my fuckin blood boil. I should go back and knock him around some more."

"It's not worth it. And for the record, I don't mind you protecting me. I'm pissed because I made a bad call. I know that could have gotten Mia hurt."

"Yea, but you did what you thought was best. Can't blame you for that. We have that in common with the temper." He smirked, placing a warm kiss to her tummy.

"I'm sorry I took it out on you. It's easy to lash out at the person who saves the day."

"Or the person who can take the hits." He hunched, "Either way, I'll always be there. I was scared, Letty. I didn't know what I was walking into."

She looked at him as his hands moved over her body until he was pulling her top over her head.

"I'm okay Dom, really."

"I know." He sighed into her skin, placing kisses all over her stomach and chest, hip bone and thighs to her knees and feet.

"I love you, Letty. I'd do anything to protect you and to keep you safe."

"I know Dom. I should probably be fawning over you for it, but instead it makes me uncomfortable. I don't like feeling like I need my big strapping boyfriend to take care of my fights. But I need to realize I can't knock everyone out." She smirked, sighing as he lay beside her, kissing her cheek.

She turned her face into him and sighed as he kissed her fully on the lips, his fingers biting into her chin as he held her in place.

"Good hit, baby. I saw his lip before I hit him. Looks like you may have fucked his jaw a little bit." Dom congratulated, causing a smile to break out over her face.

"Yea, I would have gotten him a second time if Mia wouldn't have screamed bloody murder. That's how the asshole got a hit in."

"Knew there had to be a reason he got you so square on. You've never given anyone any body shots, Let."

"Yea. I'm gonna have to talk to Mia about behaviors when I'm in fight mode. She scared the shit outta me."

"Well, you scared the shit outta me. He's lucky this is all he did. I would've thrown him in the Hollywood Hills if it'd have been any worse."

"I don't need you back in jail, Dom."

"I don't need your body marked up unless it's because of what we do in this bedroom. Now come here. I'm gonna hold you till you fall asleep, and you're going to let me."

"You're such a fuckin softy, Dom."

"For you, I sure am. Come here, baby." His voice dropped pulling her into his side as he covered her with a blanket. He wrapped one arm around her and breathed her in, thankful that all that had been done was a hit to her person. If the man had hurt her, Dom knew that'd he'd have snapped and done something stupid. She was precious to him, and her well-being was directly linked to his.

If she was hurt, he was hurt.

It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it was their truth.

He couldn't take her being hurt. It did something to his sanity.

So as her breathing evened and she fell into a deep sleep, he sighed in relief that she was still with him, air in her lungs, beats in her heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

**A/N: So, I am having a helluva time trying to write Prison Years for No Bonnie I have an idea in my head of how I want it to go, but it's not translating on paper! We'll see, kiddies. Also "That's the Way Love Goes" really means so much to MmmSuite and I. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and for the hysteria!**

**I'm trying to go through Chapter 6-8 and add, edit, consult my other half so we can try to get 6 out! Thank you guys for your patience and support!**


End file.
